The Rivals
by DaBroski54321
Summary: After Froakie accidentally says that he loves Fennekin infront of Chespin, they get into the stupidest rivalry ever. Now Fennekin is stuck in the middle of her two friends. Froakie X Fennekin and Charmander X Squirtle! Rated T for minor swares and a bit of violence.
1. Fennekin Blast

**DB54321: Well guys, I've got another love story. Except this time, it's not a poem, it's an actual damn story.**

**Chespin: Shut up!**

**DB54321: You're just mad that you don't have a chance with Fennekin. And plus, you're just lucky we're the only two here.**

**Chespin: I don't care!**

**DB54321: Without further ado, time to start the story. Insectivoreshipping for the win! I don't know if it's actually Insectivoreshipping, I just saw it on a different fanfiction. I also like ShellPWNshipping, although that doesn't exist anymore. This fanfiction is just basically off of none of the PokeMon worlds, only my made up one used for my other Pokemon stories. It's mostly like the game world because of Professor Scyamore, but yeah, let's just begin...**

* * *

Froakie was staring at the sunset, trying to get his mind off of Fennekin. She was a good friend and he just knew they had no chance together. Froakie knew she wouldn't come to watch the sunset with him. She only watched it a few times and every time Froakie was too embarrassed to go watch it with her. "Stupid me..." Froakie thought after remembering the only chances he had with her, and he didn't do anything on them either.

Chespin and Fennekin were inside the lab at the three beds the professor put in there, talking about things, Froakie looked in the window, jealous at the fact that they were talking. He then turned back to the sunset. "So, that was why we were put in here. The professor just L-O-VES the random starter types..." Chespin stared at the door, Fennekin sitting beside him.

"Yeah. This place is nice though, because I met my best friends here." Fennekin replied to Chespin's rant, daydreaming about the memories she had at the lab.

"This is a nice place, I guess. I met you and whoever that thing is..." Chespin had a rivalry with Froakie. It was serious, but Fennekin didn't think it was.

"You know, your little 'friendly competiton', gets out of hand a lot. Maybe you should stop it." Fennekin had a bored expression on her face. "I'm going to sleep." Fennekin jumped on her bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"Ok, g-" Chespin didn't finish his sentence, because he realized Fennekin was fast asleep. He then stepped out the door and went to talk to Froakie.

"Ahh... this sunset really reminds me of Fennekin..." Froakie accidentally said out loud, causing Chespin to argue with him. He had a feeling he had a crush of Fennekin, and now he proved it.

"I see you have a crush on Fennekin." Chespin said, glaring daggers at him. "She's mine." Froakie rolled his eyes, he knew this already. That's how their rivalry started. Well, atleast one of the reasons. The other is that Chespin took the last cookie.

"Shut up, I know she's mine!" Froakie replied in anger. "You have no chance with her." Now Chespin wanted to whip him with vine whip.

"Oh, well, I'll say it to her first! You'll have no chance to get her then!" Chespin replied, with a mean and happy look on his face at the same time.

"Oh, please." Froakie began, no problem saying it. "We all know you're too much of a scaredy cat to ask her out anyway." Chespin just got even angrier.

"You are too!" Chespin told Froakie in anger. "You couldn't even have a normal talk with her if you wanted!" Froakie was so mad, he almost wanted to kill Chespin right out in the open.

"I have before!" Froakie replied, angerly.

"Fine! If you think you have a better chance at getting her then me, I guess we need to have a battle to prove it!" Chespin said, showing his fist to Froakie.

"Fine! It's a deal! But I'll totally win!" Froakie pointed at Chespin, making a gun pose with his finger.

"Please, I can kick your ass any day!" Chespin said, making Froakie get even madder then before.

"JUST GO!" Froakie slapped Chespin, causing Chespin to get out of the way.

"Fine, but it's at 12:00 PM tommorow, Fennekin will be watching!" Chespin then began to walk back to the lab, while Froakie continued to watch the sunset. Fennekin was still asleep and heard none of it, though. Then, Froakie walked back to the lab and everybody fell asleep.

* * *

**DB54321: I know what you're thinking. "What a letdown for the first chapter, it was way too short!" Yes, I'm sorry for the short chapter. But, it will probably be a longer episode next time!**

**Froakie: I want to kick Chespin's face of his body!**

**Fennekin: Oh god no...**

**DB54321: Bye! See you in Chapter 2!**


	2. Feelings Hurt

**DB54321: Well, sorry for the letdown. This chapter will be better, I SWARE!**

**Fennekin: No need for it...**

**DB54321: Whatever... time to begin!**

* * *

"And... no, that's not right!" Froakie thought while standing in the tall grass near the lab. "I should of got that!" Froakie face palmed himself. He was thinking about the way he would admit his love to Fennekin.

"Wow, you facepalm yourself when you do nothing." Chespin laughed at Froakie. "Pathetic little idiot." Froakie noticed that although it was 9:00 AM, Fennekin was still asleep.

"Yeah, right." Froakie muttered. "I was thinking about something." Froakie tried hard not to tell the truth about what he was doing, although that's the only logical answer.

"Wow, you still acted stupid." Chespin figured out what Froakie was thinking about. "Let me guess, you were thinking of a way to ask out Fennekin..." Froakie then blushed and looked back at the bedroom, and Fennekin was still asleep.

"How did you know?" Froakie told Chespin in rage.

"I have my ways..." Chespin replied with an evil smirk on his face. "Remember the battle, RIGHT?" Froakie nodded his head in agreement.

"Wow, I would have never remembered if you hadn't told me!" Froakie told Chespin sarcastically. Chespin just rolled his eyes.

"I'm still going to beat you!" Chespin said, smirking again. "We all know I'm more superior!" Chespin did a certain victory pose, making Froakie laugh.

"You honestly think... you can beat me?" Froakie asked Chespin, while chuckling.

"Yes, I do!" Chespin yelled in anger. "I just have to trick Fennekin into coming to the battle arena, and the battle will begin!" Froakie did a final facepalm, looking in the window to see Fennekin just woke up.

"I'm going." Froakie told Chespin while running back to the house.

"Idiot." Chespin muttered under his breath, following Froakie.

"They're having a battle?" Fennekin thought, after being woke up by Chespin's yelling. "Oh brother..."

* * *

For the next hour, Fennekin was pacing around in the bedroom, Chespin was eating a cookie and Froakie was training for the battle.

"You still think you're going to beat me?!" Chespin started to laugh.

"Shut up." Froakie muttered, using his moves on a dummy version of Weedle.

"You're just lucky Fennekin doesn't know about this." Chespin told him. "She would tell Professor Sycamore before anybody could say: 'Hey you, Pikachu!'" Froakie actually was surprised, Chespin has never been right before.

"Wow, congratulations! You told the truth for once!" Froakie said in a bored voice, causing Chespin to roll his eyes.

"Don't act stupid." Chespin exclaimed. "It doesn't get you anywhere..." Froakie started to get pissed off.

"Would you just shut up?!" Froakie yelled, angerly. "I can do what I want, if I want to!" Froakie then continued to attack the dummy Weedle.

"Just... no." Chespin told him. "And by the way, Weedle's are probably stronger then you." That comment caused Froakie to jump and Chespin and slap him in the face.

"Don't insult me!" Froakie screamed, angerly. "You're going to get owned by it in the end!"

"You're too pathetic for me to even stay here any longer." Chespin exclaimed, walking away to get another cookie.

"You will be owned, mark my words!" Froakie told Chespin, getting no response.

* * *

Fennekin lay flat on her bed, thinking about what the battle could be like. She had sad thoughts about her friends being killed in the battle, mostly thinking about the one she loves. Her eyes teared up, hoping nothing tradgic happens. She got rid of the tears and decided to go downstairs, finding a sign stuck in the ground.

"What the..." She thought. "The sign says: 'Go to the battle arena at 12:00 PM, Fennekin. We'll be waiting...' Oh crap..." Fennekin then decided to look at the time. "11:28 already?" She then decided to jump in bed for the last 32 minutes, and takes her PokeToy for entertainment. "I hope he's not hurt..." She thought.

* * *

32 minutes past, and Fennekin ran to the battle arena. Froakie and Chespin were both there, Froakie's back facing the lab. Fennekin then jumped on the bleachers. "I don't know how to respond to this..." Fennekin face-pawed herself.

"It's just a battle!" Chespin told her, madly. "Don't be so worried." Fennekin rolled her eyes, Chespin was like this a lot.

"Whatever..." She said. "This is a friendly battle, right?" Froakie shook his head no.

"No, we are battling to see who's more 'superior'." Froakie told Fennnekin, making sure she didn't know it was a bit about her.

"Then, it's a friendly battle." Fennekin had a grin on her face. "Begin, I guess." Chespin and Froakie did what she said.

"Quick Attack!" Froakie rammed right into Chespin, making Chespin fall down. He got right up and resumed the battle.

"Pin Missile!" Chespin then sent a high speed missile at Froakie, but he dodged it easily.

"Water Pulse!" Froakie sent sonic waves at Chespin, hurting him a bit. He was confused but he shook himself out of it.

"Vine Whip!" Chespin then tried to whip Froakie with a vine, but missed.

"Haha!" Froakie laughed at Chespin. "You wouldn't know a good attack if it hit you in the head!" Chespin was furious now. Not only was he embarrassed by getting hit twice and getting zero hits down, but Froakie taunted him. Then... Chespin snapped.

"THAT'S IT!" Chespin then used a move like rollout, but he jumped out of the stone and grabbed it. Then, he started to choke Froakie with Vine Whip and rammed right into him. And before Froakie hit the ground, he threw his boulder at Froakie, causing him to get slammed right into the wall AND get owned by the boulder. Fennekin was worried.

"Froakie!" Fennekin ran over to the unconscious body of the frog. Where he hit himself, there was a giant dent in the wall. He was scratched on his face and was bleeding close to his eyes. Chespin was doing a victory dance whlie watching the unconscious PokeMon bleed and almost die.

"Haha! You must bow down to me!" Chespin yelled in excitement, causing Fennekin, who has now teared up, to yell at him.

"Chespin, you asshole! I hate you!" Fennekin shed a few tears, and layer her head on the bleeding frog, she then noticed his back was bleeding, too.

"What is going on here?" Professor Sycamore asked, then looking at the dancing Chespin, the crying Fennekin and the unconscious Froakie. "FROAKIE! Ok, I want to know what happened here, now!" Sycamore asked, worried out of his mind.

"Fen fen fenn fenniken. (Chespin threw Froakie into a wall by using a PokeMon move of some sort." Fennekin stammered, eyes still teared up. "Fen fenn fenni. (I think it was Rollout, Vine Whip and Tackle combined?)

"Wierd, I have never heard of a PokeMon move like that..." Professor Scyamore looked down at the bleeding Froakie one more time. "I'm going to get Froakie to a hospital. You two better not get into any trouble!" Professor Scyamore ran off to find a PokeMon centre.

"You, come with me." Fennekin said angerly, still sad about the fact that Froakie could be dead.

"Ok, ok..." Chespin then fell face first as a result of Fennekin somehow dragging him back to the lab.

"If only he's okay..." Fennekin thought to herself. "I wish I could say my true feelings to him."

* * *

**DB54321: This chapter is better because 1. It's longer and 2. Drama PEOPLEZ!**

**Chespin: I hate you!**

**DB54321: Good cliffhanger, huh? Bye. I hope this chapter makes my fans happy! :D**


	3. New Visitors

**DB54321: I don't think this episode is going to have anything special in it.**

**Chespin: You told me it will!**

**DB54321: Fine, but it only has something to do with Kanto this time! It's time to start the chapter, let's begin!**

* * *

After the rough day Fennekin had to go through, she lost trust in Chespin. Chespin sat on his bed, staring at the door just waiting through some miracle (atleast to Chespin.), that Professor Sycamore would come and say Froakie died. Just as he thought that, Professor Sycamore came through the door.

"Hello, Pokemon. Good news, other good news and bad news." Professor Sycamore told the two Pokemon infront of him.

"Ches Ches?(What is it?)" Chespin said in joy, hoping that Froakie would be dead, while Fennekin looked worried.

"Good news, Froakie is still alive." Fennekin's frown turned into a smile. Her best friend was still alive. "Other good news, I found a few Kanto starters in the grass, so they will be your friends now. The bad news is Froakie needs to stay in the hospital for about two weeks."

"FENNI?(WHAT? TWO WEEKS?!)" Fennekin yelled out. Chespin had a smirk on his face, while Professor Sycamore just nodded.

"Here are your new friends..." Professor Sycamore set down a box filled with three Pokemon. The Pokemon jumped out.

"Yo guys, WAZZUP?" The over- excited Bulbasaur called out, making Squirtle laugh a little.

"I'm a girl." Squirtle told the Bulbasaur, getting no response whatsoever.

"Well, I see there are two others here... I'm not familiar with them." The Charmander said with a confused expression, causing Squirtle to giggle and blush a bit.

"Fena fen fenni?(Wait, Professor, can I go visit Froakie?)" Fennekin asked in concern of her friend. Professor Sycamore nodded yes.

"You can, but just don't stay too long." Professor Sycamore then left to go do some research while Fennekin ran to the door.

"Crush much?" Bulbasaur chuckled a bit.

"What happened to Froakie, anyway?" Squirtle asked in concert. She knew all water types, and that means she would know about Froakie.

"Um..." Chespin lost words. He didn't want to say the truth, or else everybody would hate him. He just went out the door to find a cookie.

"Wierd..." The concerned Charmander said. Now, Fennekin was running to the Pokemon centre, happy that she could see her injured friend again.

* * *

"I'm telling you for the last time, we do not let Pokemon visit other Pokemon without a trainers permission!" The ticked off Audino told Fennekin.

"But Professor Sycamore let me come here! Ask him!" Fennekin told the Audino.

"Fine, I guess I will!" Audino then picked up the phone and punched in a number, which seemed to be the labs. "Hello, there is a Fennekin here trying to visit Froakie..." Audino told the Professor. For some reason, this Audino could speak English. (Don't question my logic please.)

"Oh yeah, I let her. Only for about an hour." The Professor told Audino, making her a bit shocked.

"Ok..." Audino hung up. "I guess you can go in." Audino didn't want anybody in, but she did let Fennekin in anyway.

"Yay!" The excited Fennekin then ran off to find Froakie's room, and eventually did. Froakie was just laying on the bed. He had just had certain medicine made by using a potion and some other elements that would help him heal better. He looked at the door to see Fennekin walking in.

"Oh, hi Fennekin!" Froakie was excited that Fennekin came. She just started to lay on the bed Froakie was in.

"Hey Froakie." Fennekin replied. "Guess what? The Kanto starters came now. Professor Sycamore found them on the street." Froakie didn't look too surprised.

"Wow..." Froakie said, staring up at the ceiling. "I bet the Bulbasaur is a rapper." Fennekin just nodded her head.

"Nah." Fennekin replied to Froakie. "He seems like one, but he's more like a street Guy." Froakie didn't really do anything.

"Seems logical, he was found on the street after all." Froakie commented. "By the way, why were they on the street?" Froakie began to imagine them.

"It depends on what that Bulbasaur was doing." Fennekin imagined a drunk Bulbasaur dancing. "Most likely, he was drunk." Froakie just nodded in agreement.

"The Audino here is a bit of a jerk, don't you think?" Froakie asked Fennekin. Fennekin nodded her head yes.

"Yep. She wouldn't let me in without permission from a trainer or something." Fennekin said while imagining her. "She had to call the Professor."

"Hey, this is fun." Froakie grinned. "Usally, me and Chespin get in a fight before we can ever hang out." Froakie started thinking what it would be like to not be in the hospital.

"Yeah." Fennekin told Froakie. "Last time I saw Chespin today was when I left. He was nervously eating a cookie..." Froakie just had a confused look on his face.

"He's never nervous. Not even at the battle." Froakie said, surprised. "He was taunting me a lot..."

Now, since Froakie and Fennekin had the spotlight for a while, I'm going to go back to Chespin and the other Kanto starters.

* * *

Chespin was staying downstairs as long as possible, trying to not get noticed by the others. He hid behind the covert. He didn't want to tell the Kanto starters the truth, he couldn't be a loner! Just as he thought about what would happen, Charmander came down for a cookie.

He then noticed Chespin. "Um..." The concerned Charmander said. "Why are you hiding behind the covert?" Charmander asked while biting his cookie.

"Well..." Chespin decided to stop talking. He didn't want them to know the truth. Charmander finished his cookie, and decided to take him upstairs.

"C'mon, I'm taking you up here." Charmander told Chespin while dragging him by the hand.

"Why have I dragged myself into this..." Chespin thought. "I still hate him, but I can't be a loner." The door then opened to Squirtle and Bulbasaur talking about Bulbasaur's dead father.

"That's why my father decided to drink alcohol..." Then the two saw Charmander and Chespin, with Chespin falling face-first on the ground. "Oh hai!"

"Hi Charmander and Chespin!" Squirtle waved as a greeting. "Now I can finish my question." Chespin immediately lost control of himself, but didn't do anything either. He just stayed face-first, eyes wide. In his mind though, he was screaming his head off.

"Yeah." Charmander looked back at the wide-eyed Chespin laying on the ground. "I had to drag him all the way up here... he was hiding behind the covert."

"I'm getting my PokePhone." Bulbasaur said, picking his PokePhone off of one of the three new beds Professor Sycamore. "Just incase. SELFIE!" Bulbasaur took a selfie of himself, causing Squirtle to giggle.

"So..." Squirtle finally spoke up. "What happened to Froakie?" Chespin got up, and stammered to speak.

"Um- well- the- um..." Chespin couldn't say anything without stammering. Squirtle was confused.

"What happened to Froakie?!" Squirtle then asked with a madder tone then before.

"Fine! I'll say it!" Chespin wished that he didn't decide to say it. "Me and Froakie got in a fight over Fennekin, then I injured him because he was taunting me!" Chespin looked at the three Kanto starters, Bulbasaur staring at the fire type and the water type, who had eyes that could resemble flames burning Chespin.

"WHAT NOW?" Squirtle said, holding her fist up to the now lonely Chespin. "C'mon you two, we're leaving!" Squirtle left the room while Charmander starting dragging Bulbasaur and left too.

"She's cute when she's mad." Charmander thought in his head.

* * *

**DB54321: New couple alert! This is the longest chapter I've ever made for ANY of my fanfiction series, the second biggest being the second chapter of this series. **

**Chespin: Wow, I'm so lonely. The world exploded!**

**DB54321: Yeah right. Also, sorry if this chapter seemed a bit too much like Critical Condition. Bye everybody!**


End file.
